


Getting Caught In The Act w/ Steve Rogers Hc

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caught, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, interruptions, marvel headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛Caught in the act with Steve Rogers would include❜❜-caramara3WARNINGS: getting caught, sex, mentions of sex.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Marvel Writings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Kudos: 21





	Getting Caught In The Act w/ Steve Rogers Hc

  * _Whoever the avenger that walked into the room without knocking got a surprise was an understatement._
  * _They weren’t expecting to see Steve on top of you. While you were pinned against the conference desk, and his body. Both of you staring at them in shock._
  * _In fact, they didn’t even think Steve was capable of doing things like that._
  * _“Oh, I didn’t really know someone was in here…I should go.” They quickly stammered out before shutting the door._
  * _Steve would then continue thrusting into you. Not really affected by what just occurred a second ago._
  * _Though if it was Tony or Natasha, they would tease Steve and you before leaving the room._
  * _Steve would blush a bit. Muttering something underneath his breath. Then continuing to thrust into you._




End file.
